Scandalous Affairs
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: Its Rachels senior year and everything seems to be going as planned. What happens when she gets a new teacher Mr. Puckerman and she cant get him out of her head? What happens if he feels the same? Prompt from Aussiegleek18
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything**

**Prompt is aussiegleek 18's and everything else is Ryan Murphys who i just realized is a really funny dude.**

**RPOV**

Its finally Senior year and everyone is excited. Me, Quinn, Santana, and Britney are going to make this our best year yet. Which we need badly to get over our sophomore year when Quinn got pregnant but ended up losing the baby. It was hard but she's alot better now and so is Finn aka the baby daddy.

Junior year still held some depression but now were all ready to party before we go to New York together next fall.

Im probably the most excited. I can finally leave my home if you could call it that. My dads are never home anymore. Its not like they were home that much before but now there gone months then come home for a week then leave again. I rarely ever hear from them and sometimes I wonder if they even care if Im still alive.

So thats why I cant wait to go to NewYork with my best friends and get away from the loneliness.

Right now we're all waiting in our first period for the teacher to come in. Unfortunately for us our first period is math. its most definitely my worst subject and now I have it everyday and to top it all off we got Mr. Finnimore. The old man who can barely speak English and has no sense of humour or patience.

"Are you ready B?" Santana asked me nudging my arm. The four of us clumped ourselves in the corner. Finn, Quinns boyfriends is in a lower level math class. Hes not really the brightest bulb in the batch but hey he can sing at least and hes not a bad quarterback. Mike and Tina are in a more advanced math. Damn Asians. Matt however is ihere with us and is sitting by us along with Kurt. The rest of the club was scattered and various classes or another.

"Thats like asking someone if there ready to be hung San" I told her groaning. "I hate my life!"

Everyone laughed at my dramatics "Relax Diva" Kurt told me smiling "It shouldnt be that bad and besides we have two Asian tutors"

We all nodded in agreement. Then turned our heads to the door when we heard it open. To everyones and my surprise an old man did not walk in but a very hot young man with a shaved head and very nice muscular arms. "Hello my name is Mr. Puckerman" he greeted "But if you can be cool about it I will allow you to call me Puck" Holy shit that man is sexy.

"Your not Mr. Finnimore" Britney blurted out oblivious

Puck chuckled "No Im not. Mr Finnimore had to retire this year because of certain circumstances"

"Hallelujah!" I exclaimed not thinking then covered my mouth with my hand quickly "I mean how sad" I tried to cover

The class laughed at me and Puck calmed them down "Alright everyone lets be quiet for a few minutes so I can take roll." he grabbed his attendance book and started looking at the names. He called a few names before he got to me. Thats what I get for having a last name that starts with B.

When he called me I raised my hand "Here" I said brightly. He looked up at me then and it looked like he was trying not to smile. He probably remembered my little outburst earlier. I really need self control. His eyes locked with mine and I noticed that he had hazel eyes. Beautiful hypnotizing hazel eyes i must add. He looked back down and went on with the name calling to soon for my liking.

"Alright" he adressed the class "Im going to hand out your syllabuses and I want them signed and returned tomorrow"

When he got to the back to us I was hesitant. I cant get these signed I dont know when my parents will be home. "Umm..My parents are out of town right now." I told him truthfully hoping he would just say dont worry about it or something I wasnt expecting the round of questions

"For how long" he asked me

"Im not sure" Im told him truthfully "a couple of weeks"

Before he could respond he was interrupted by Santana coughing loudly "Months" she coughed out not so discreetly

I glared at her then quickly grabbed the syllabus from his hand ignoring the shock that ran down my arm when my fingers brushed his. "Never mind" I told him "dont worry about I have it covered" Ill just forge it later

Puck hesitated for moment before he started handing them out again. I avoided his gaze the rest of class looking down at my syllabus so he would think I was studying it or something. I couldnt have him investigating in my life and I dont need a concerened adult on my case no matter how scrumptious.

The bell rung and he seemed a little taken off guard. "Well Ill see you next class" he told us as we were walking out the door "and dont forget to get those signed"

I rolled my eyes as we walked into the hallway. Santana whistled once we were out of hearing distance of the classroom. "Damn" she commented "That man is a wet dream. If I didnt bat for the other team then.." she trailed off leaving the rest for our imagination. That was Santana crude and right to the point. She used to be the school slut before she finally accepted she was in love with Britney and to her surprise her parents accepted it to. Now she is in a happy relationship.

Quinn seemed a little uncomfortable with the conversation. Just because she got pregnant doesnt mean shes a slut that was her first and as far as I know last time at having sex. Her parents are really religious and she is to.

"Santana dont be gross" I admonished her even though I was thinking dirty thoughts about him to. He's gorgeous sue me.

She rolled her eyes "Like you werent eye fucking him the entire class B"

"I wasnt" I insisted and I wasnt after the first ten minutes

"Yea San" Britney helped "Rachey seemed really sad after she talked about her parents"

"Culos" Santana cursed in spanish "Those men are pathetic douchebags who shouldnt have a daughter." She hates my parents in fact shes begged me to live with her on multiple occasions. I do stay with her alot but someone has to make sure the house doesnt burn down.

"Yea Rache when are you going to report them" Quinn asked me. She didnt like them either though shes not as open about it as Santana

"I cant" I told them for the hundredth time "If I do Ill go into foster care and Im going to be eighteen in less than a month anyway its not gonna help anything"

The warning bell sounded indicating we had a minute to get to our next class so we seperated and rushed.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quick since it was the first day and all the teachers did was go over what the year was gonna be like. Its time for Glee and I couldnt be more excited.

I walked in and saw mostly everyone was there already. I sat front and center next to San, Britt, and Quinn like always and was literally bouncing in my seat. "So how was your summer Minnie" Mike asked me. I rolled my eyes. He and the rest of the guys in glee decided to call me Minnie because we went to disney world for a field trip and the mickey mouse costume guy followed me every where plus im short.

"You should know you spent everyday at my house" I told him

Mr. Schuester walked in stopping all the conversations going on. "Hello" he greeted "Im so happy to have everyone back again" we all clapped and 'wooped' excited to. "Now I would like to introduce my assistant Puck" he said and Mr. Puckerman walked in the door. I groaned inwardly how am I supposed to not have dirty thoughts about my teacher when he's everywhere?

"Hey" Puck said to us. "Just call me Puck here no formal stuff Im just here to help out"

"How old are you" Finn asked "Cause you seem really young to be a teacher"

"Im twenty four" Puck told him

"Alright" Mr Schuester said "Does anyone want to start off the year with a song?"

"We do"Santana, Quinn Britney and I chroused then got up to go to the front of the room

**Rachel **_Santana _Britney _Quinn **all**_

**We're done, but it's not over, we'll start it again**  
**After the end of the day, it keeps getting better**  
**Don't be afraid, we'll do it together**

**_Come on, come on, you know_**  
_It's your time to move, it's my time to move_  
**_Come on, come on, let go_**  
Leave it all behind, your past and mine

**_Gone are the days of summer_**  
**_We couldn't change it if we tried_**  
**_Why would we want to, let's go where we got to_**  
**_Our paths will cross again in time_**  
**_It's never the same tomorrow,_**  
**_And tomorrow is never clear_**  
**_So come on, come on, you know_**  
**_Our time, our time is here_**

_We know, but we're not certain_  
_How can we be, how can we see what's ahead_  
_The road keeps on turning_  
_And all we can do, is travel each day to the next_

**_Come on, come on, you know_**  
It's your time to move, it's my time to move  
**_Come on, come on, let go_**  
**Leave it all behind, your past and mine**

**YEAH! **

**_Gone are the days of summer_**  
**_We couldn't change it if we tried_**  
**(If we tried)**  
**_So come on, come on, come on_**  
**_Come on, come on, come on_**  
**_So come on, come on, you know_**  
**_Our time...our time is here - Yeah - Oh_**

We all finished with smiles on our faces. Everyone clapped for us and we linked hands and bowed. I couldnt help it I glanced over at Puck and saw him smiling and clapping.

The rest of practice was all of us goofing around with eachother singing random songs and dancing. This is going to be an awsome year. No drama and no secrets. Just fun and more fun.

**Reviewwww! There will be smut in later chapters but im making the relationship build.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything**

**Prompt is aussiegleek 18's and everything else is Ryan Murphys who i just realized is a really funny dude.**

The next few weeks went by quick and now it was time for Temple which Rachel really didnt want to go to and she successfully avoided it for nearly a month. All the people do is ask her where her dads are and she always has to lie and say they didnt feel up to it or there still at work. She wouldnt go tonight if she hadnt promised some of the lady's she would attend.

She walked in to the building with a bright smile on her face which dropped when she saw...Mr. Puckerman!

'Why is he here? What the hell is happening right now?' she thought as she walked a little closer trying not to be seen

When she got a better view she then saw who he was with.

Debrah Puckerman.

'Well duhh' she thought to herself she knew that last name was familiar.

"Rachel dear" Mrs. Puckerman called her over breaking herself from her thoughts

"Perfect" Rachel muttered sarcastically but none the less but a huge smile on her face and walked over

When she got within grabbing distacne Mrs. Puckerman brought her into a huge hug "Rachel dear It feels like ages!" she exclaimed squeezing her near to death.

"Ms. Puckerman" she choked "I need air"

She released her with a laugh. "Its Debrah dear and dont you look beautiful." she gushed taking in Rachel's dress. Rachel didnt think it was that spectacular. She actually got it from Walmart much to Kurts disliking. He tried to burn it.

"Thankyou" Rachel told Debrah sincerely. Debrah was always the nicest lady.

"Wheres Becca?" Rachel asked looking for the little girl. Becca was Debrah's daughter.

"Oh shes around" Debrah drawled then smiled "She's actually looking for you. She wants to introduce you to her older brother" then she smiled even wider like she just remembered something "Rachel this is my son Noah Puckerman" she gestured to Puck.

"We already met ma" he told her "Im her math teacher and assistant glee instructor"

"So youve heard her sing!" Debra exclaimed "Isnt she talented!"

"Yea she is" Puck said agreeing looking at Rachel.

"Thank you Mr. Puckerman" Rachel said blushing slightly

"Puck" he corrected

His mom smacked him on the arm "She is not going to call you by that god awful nickname" she told him in disgust "Call him Noah outside of school dear"

"Noah" Rachel repeated looking at him. She liked that name. He looked at her for a moment then looked away quickly and Rachel could have sworn she saw his eyes get a little darker.

Before she could say anything Becca found her "Rachel!" she squealed leaping into Rachel's arms even though shes seven and not a small girl either. She's not fat just tall. "My brother is back!"

"Hi to you too" Rachel told her laughing trying to keep her from falling

"Your to heavy for that squirt" Puck said taking Becca out of Rachel's arms despite her protests.

"Can Rachel sit with us? Can she mom? Please Please Please!" Becca begged her mom

"Becca Im sure she wants to sit with her own family" Debrah told her

"Rachel's parents are out of town" Puck answered for Rachel before she could tell the normal fib.

Debrah turned to her in surprise "They are?"

Rachel nodded. Debrah wasnt supposed to know because she would definitely have the biggest fit out of anyone if she knew how they were. "Yes for the time being there on a buisness trip" Rachel admitted

"Who are you staying with?" she asked her in a motherly tone

"Im not" Rachel told her truthfully "Just having alot of sleepovers"

"Any partys?" Puck asked quirking an eybrow.

'Is that expression usually that sexy or is it just him?' Rachel thought then remembered she needed to answer

"No" she lied. He gave her a more stern look "One" she changed her answer. He still gave her the same look "Fine five" she finally admitted "Are you happy now?" It was only when her parents said they were going to come home then didnt. It was a revenge party.

"Noah" Debra laughed "Dont grill the poor girl expecially after how you were in highschool. Im still surprised you wanted to go back"

Rachel laughed a little at that but stopped when she felt Becca pulling at her dress "So you will sit with us?" she asked Rachel again with her puppy dog eyes

"Sure" Rachel told her and let her drag her to the bench. She sat Rachel between her and Puck. Rachel tried to scoot away from him but her legs still seemed to touch no matter how she positioned myself.

He didnt seemed to be fazed though. He never even glanced at her just kept his hand in his lap.

It couldnt have ended fast enough. She was way to close to him once it was over she told them all goodbye and left but not before Puck reminded her they glee practice in the morning

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" Rachel's alarm went off and she groaned.

'Why is my alarm going off. I thought it was Saturday!' she thought opening her eyes and looked at her calendar across the room and saw it was indeed Saturday and yet her alarm is still going off. Then she remembered she had glee practice today at school. Yipee! Not.

She leaned up and decided changing wouldnt happen so she kept on her pajamas and just added her UGG boots. She had on her white pajama pants with purple designs on them and her purple tanktop. However she did add her light zip up hoodie that matched her pants and brushed out her hair so it stayed in natural waves. **(there the same pajamas Selena Gomez wore on Wizards of waverly place when she went to the nerd convention thing)**

She left her house grabbing her keys on the way and went to her car. When she got to the school and in the choir room she saw almost everyone was there.

Quinn came up to her with a cup of Starbucks coffee. "I love you" Rachel told her taking it and taking a big gulp.

"I know" Quinn told her leading her to their seats while I drank my coffee.

"Rachel why are you in pajamas" Mr. Schue asked her when he looked up from reading music with Puck by the piano. This question made Puck look up also.

"Cause it's to early to be alive on a weekend" She told him simply trying to keep her cool. She didnt even think of Puck being there and shes in pajamas for God's sake!

"At least she didnt show up with a blanket and pillow like she did to English last year" Matt commented laughing slightly along with a few others who remembered the incident

"I was sick" Rachel defended

"Really?" Mike asked disbelieving "Because I recall it was the friday after you, Quinn, Britney, and Santana went to the New Moon premiere"

Rachel frowned. She didnt think he'd remember that detail. "Hey!" she finally snapped "At least I came to school that day" she could have skipped like San and Brit. Quinn went because her parents would kill her if she missed school without her being so sick she's like dying and she went for Quinn.

Mr. Schue laughed slightly along with Puck at the students. Mr. Schue was happy they all got along now. No cliques just one gigantic club.

Puck and Mr. Schue intructed them to get to work on their dancing so they did.

Rachel was paired with Finn as usual and he stepped on her foot like ten time. As usual.

"Finn!" She finally excalimed after he stepped on it the fifteenth time. "I swear to god if you step on my foot one more time-" she was cut off by Mr. Schue

"Rachel relax" he told her

"I cant. Whenever I dance with him I get injured!" She told him

"Oh comeon whats the worst Ive done" Finn asked offended

"Broke her/my nose" everyone said at the same time

"Oh yea" Finn said sheepishly "I forgot about that"

Rachel rolled her eyes "Can Quinn get paired with Finn, please?" she begged "She's his girlfriend she deserves to get her toes mangled not me!"

"I resent that!" Quinn argued. Yea she loved Finn but she also loved walking.

Then some more bickering began over who would dance with who if they switched and ignoring Puck and Mr. Schue at their attempts to call them down.

Rachel pouted then exclaimed loudly gaining everyone attention "UGH! Why are we even here right now? I thought everyone knew Saturday was my sleep till Sunday day!" with that she plopped onto the floor crossing her legs indian style like a small child.

Everyone laughed and the tension was broken. Both teachers looked at amusement at the young girl that could calm down a raging mob by just putting that pout on her face.

"Alright Drama Queen" Quinn laughed "Lets get back to work"

Rachel held out her arms indicating she wanted Quinn to help her up. Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed her hands an pulled but somehow they both ended up falling making them laugh hard along with everyone else.

"Alright come on" Puck finally said grabbing Rachels hand helping her up while Finn helped Quinn. Once she was up they both froze for a second curious to the tingling going through their hands. It was like electricity was going through them. This was something they hadnt felt before except for when their fingers brushed on the first day of school.

Both of them pulled away quickly avoidng eye contact. Luckily noone noticed the moment between them. Everyone got back to work which only lasted for like twenty more minutes because Mr Schue decided to let them enjoy their Saturday.

"Yes I am going to Breadstix for their bottomless noodle special!" Rachel exclaimed walking over to piano to get her jacket she took off earlier

"Dressed like that?" Kurt asked and it sounded offended like her going out dressed in pajamas made him look bad

Rachel shrugged putting on her jacket "It is what it is food is food"

"We'll go too" Quinn said holding Finns hand who nodded

"Us too" Brittney said running up to Rachel pinkies linked with Santana

"Can we come?" Mike asked with his arm wrapped around Tina

Before Rachel knew it the entire club invited themselves even Puck and Mr. Schuester decided to tag along.

When they got there it was going to take awhile to seat fourteen people so they sat in the waiting area. Rachel got stuck standing next to Puck in the small area so there arms brushed ever so often. She couldnt recall anything she had done in her life to make karma hate her and put her in these situations.

She was so lost in her own thoughts trying to think about anything but him that she didnt even hear him talking to her

"So what do you think?" he asked looking at her expectedly

"About what" she asked dumbly

He chuckled "About babysitting Becca on Thursday night. Ma has to work late at the hospital and I have to go to some math workshop so the administrators can see if Im teaching right"

"Sure" Rachel said brightly "What time do I need to be there?"

"Actually we were hoping you could get here off the bus" he admitted "you shouldnt have to stay late though I should be done by eight at the latest"

"Its fine" Rachel assured him with a smile "I love watching Becca" He smiled back and they both looked at eachother and Rachel noticed how beautiful his Hazel eyes were.

The spell was broken by Finns booming voice "Finally Im starving!" he exclaimed nearly knocking over the hostess to get to their table. Quinn trailed trying to grab his hand and stop him from embarrasing her and their friends but she wasnt successful. Everyone just laughed at them and the flustered hostess.

* * *

"And then" Kurt laughed in the middle of telling his story while everyone ate their food "Rachel ignored the teacher and turned to Mike _with_ her cell phone out and asked him and I quote "what the hell is this supposed to be""

Everyone cracked up at the story of the time Rachel and Mike were playing draw something on their phones and she had absolutely no clue what he was drawing

"I honestly didnt know. It looked like a tree trying to cut meat" Rachel responded

"It was a ninja chopping a board in half" he told her offended making everyone laugh more

They were having a great time telling stories and laughing. They even got Puck to tell them stories of his highschool and college days and how he used to have a mohawk

"Eww" Rachel laughed "A mohawk! That is soo eighties! Before we know it Mr. Schue is going to tell us he had a mullet"

"Im not that old" he told her "and it was bad ass"

"Sure it was" Rachel told him rolling her eyes.

"Im more concerned with the fact Mr. Schue hasnt denied having a mullet" Mercedes cut in

Everyone looked to Mr. Schue and waited for his input but all he did was look down. "Mr. Schue" Artie said trying to coax him into saying something "did you give in to the Billy Ray Cyrus craze?"

Mr. Schue finally looked up "It was my sophomore year and that was it I cut it off during the summer"

Everyone just looked at him for a second before cracking up. They were laughing so hard tears were coming out of there eyes and the entire restraunt was looking at them. Even Puck was laughing. Soon Mr. Schue joined them.

They all stopped when the waitress came back handing them theyre trucks "What Fifty bucks!" Matt exclaimed

"Si you ordered alot" the waitress told him trying to calm him down

"Noone told me the big two do special was thirty bucks" he told her

"its not" she told him "You ordered two"

"I did not-" he stopped then glared at Mike "What the hell dude!"

"Sorry man but I was hungry and I only have ten bucks" Mike apologized

"How do you know I have enough to pay for all this?" Matt asked him

"Cause you got payed yesterday" Rachel said like it was obvious then slapped her hand over her mouth

"Why do you know that?" he asked but then thought it over and answered for her before she could say anything "Let me guess you want me to pay for you to"

"What?" Rachel asked offended "I would never" she was quiet for a second "But since you brought it up. Would you mind?"

He glared at her but eventually gave in "Let me see your bill"

"Oh no need its on yours" she told him making everyone laugh "Its the bottomless noodle special and soda"

"And now I see why my bill adds up to fifty" he said grimly taking out his wallet "You both owe me I expect money in my locker monday morning"

"yea" "sure" Mike and Rachel said simutaneously no commitment in their voices and Matt knew he wasnt getting paid back

Everyone laughed for the ninetieth time during that lunch. It was fun and theyre glad they did it.

* * *

The rest of the weeked went by fast. After the lunch Santana and Britney came over to her house while Quinn went with Finn for the day. The girls went to see a movie and Quinn came to Rachels house later to sleep over but had to leave early in the morning to go to church.

Quinn came back over at lunch time and the girls went shopping and met up with Mercedes and Kurt because they all learned the hard way that if you were going to go shopping you invited Mercedes and Kurt or face the consequences.

It was a normal weeked for Rachel. She spent them all hanging out with friends trying to distract herself that she had no parents at home.

Rachel was actually looking forward to Monday and having class with Mr. Puckerman.

**Sorry it took forever I had alot going on with the end of school and all and graduating. I know I made Rachel OOC and if you dont like it tell me and Ill try to not do it as much in later chapters. I was thinking next chapter I was going to try and get it Pucks mind and see how he feels about Rachel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything**

**Prompt is aussiegleek 18's and everything else is Ryan Murphys who i just realized is a really funny dude.**

**SMUT IS IN THIS CHAPTER BEWAREEEE**

Puck was sure he was going to hell. If it wasnt for the things he did in highschool and all the cheerleaders and cougars he fucked then it was definitely for what he was doing now.

He thought it be good for him to teach highschool after what he did when he was attending it. He barely got to graduate it was seriously a if he didnt pass a test then he wouldnt situation. He passed it with a D minus but it was good enough.

He went to community college and found out he was actually really good in math when he attended the classes. After two years he switched his credits over to Ohio University and got a Bachelor in Science degree and got certified to teach math in highschool.

When he walked into that classroom that first morning to take over for some old guy who had a breakdown over the summer he hates to admit he was nervous. These students education was in his hands and it was his job to make it so they were ready for college.

He felt a little better when some ditzy blonde pointed out he wasnt Mr. Finnimor and he saw the class joking around with eachother.

He felt like his whole world turned upside down when the most melodic voice rang out. She exclaimed her disliking for the old teacher and he couldnt blame her because he remembered Mr. Finnimore from when he went to Mckinley.

She turned a small shade of red and tried to cover it but everyone knew and laughed at her like it was a common occurence for her to speak out.

When he took roll he didnt even bother to look up until he heard her voice again. He repeated her name in his head and tried not to smile as he remembered her outburst. He took her in for a moment. Her big doe eyes, long brown hair, and olive skin. He didnt do it for long though because he didnt want to get caught checking out a student. He called the next name and found out quickly that the group in the corner were obivously really good friends.

He was confused when he was passing out the syllabuses and she was hesitant and even more confused when her friend made a comment about her parents being gone for a long period of time. He felt concern for the small brunnette like he should protect her thats why he asked her the questions and didnt just let it go.

Then he was shocked when she grabbed the syllabus... Literally... It was like electricity passed through his fingers when they brushed against hers

For some reason in that moment he remembered his little sister saying something about in one of her books shes obsessed with. The one with the vampire and human girl. Whenever they touched electricity passed through them and they ended up being soulmates.

He shook off that thought quickly it was just a dumb book and she probably just shocked him with static.

At glee he realized why the group in the corner were friends they were in the club together and he was happy to see they all got along when he went to Mickinley the glee club wasnt good and they all hated eachother thats why he stayed away from it...Well that and back then if you were in glee you got a slushy in the face and normally he was the one throwing it. He not proud of that but he wanted to stay top dog.

Then he heard her sing and he was blown away. He didnt even know somebody could have that amazing of a voice. It was angelic and powerful.

He was sure he was going to hell for the thoughts he was having about his student. His underage student.

Dreams started to fill his head and he woke up with messy sheets which hasnt happened since he was fucking fourteen.

At Temple he couldnt help but smile at how much his mom and sister loved her but he could have killed his little sister for putting Rachel in the middle between them and making his leg brush hers. She kept fidgeting and moving which didnt help all it did was hike up her dress a little further and show off more of her long tan legs. He kept his hands in his lap so he wouldnt risk brushing her thigh and he tried to keep his eyes ahead.

Then the next morning she showed up in adorable as fuck pajamas. Yes adorable dont fucking judge. To top it all off he found out she was like the glue that held the club together when she was upset they all got upset and when she pouted they all stopped. It was amazing the effect she had on people.

He felt the spark again when he helped her up and this time he definitely knew she didnt shock him with static it was just something that happened when they touched. He was relieved to find out she felt it too and she wasnt going crazy. She was as confused as him.

At lunch he found out her sense of humor and the rest of the clubs too and actually came to like the club even more and how they interacted with eachother.

He shouldnt feel like this toward a student and he was sure he was going to hell. If not for his thoughts then definitely for what he does in his shower every morning while he moans her name or even what he does before he goes to bed most nights.

* * *

It was late on Thursday before he finally got home. It was later than he told Rachel he would be and he felt bad but it wasnt his fault it just lasted too long and some of the other teachers wouldnt let him leave until they knew his whole life story. Expecially the ones that knew him in Highschool. They wanted to make sure he changed.

He walked through the door at ten thirty and smiled when he saw Rachel sitting on the couch with books in her lap doing her homework.

"Hey" he said when he walked in.

She jumped a little then smiled when she saw it was him "Hi"

"Where's Becca?" he asked walking into the kitchen getting a drink from the fridge

"In bed" Rachel told him

"Willingly" he asked surprised

Rachel laughed "Yea. She never really gives me a problem. I think I tire her out."

"What do you do?" he asked sitting next to her

"Everything" Rachel told him "Bake, dance, sing. You name it"

He raised an eyebrow "Bake?"

She smiled "Yea there are cookies on the counter if you want one"

They were quiet for a second before Rachel looked back down at her work. Her eyebrows were scrunched as she concentrated.

"Homework?" he asked and she nodded "Anything I can help with?"

Rachel laughed a little "Probably you _are_ the one who assigned it" she said showing him the math worksheet he handed out earlier that day.

He laughed to and looked at it.

He helped her with it and couldnt help but smile everytime she understood something and her face lightened up. Before they knew it the worksheet was done and they were just talked on the couch about anything and everything. How he was in highschool and why he wanted to teach. They talked about her desire to go to NewYork and be famous. He didnt doubt that she would do it. She definitely had the talent.

He had never clicked with a girl before like he did with Rachel and it kind of scared him. He was scared of what he might do and he didnt want to get them both in trouble.

Before he knew it there lips connected and he was pretty sure she was the one that initiated it but he's also sure that he's taking to long to pull back for it to be appropriate. It was tough because he felt the spark that they had in there fingers now in there lips. He had never felt anything like it before.

When he finally did push her back holding her shoulders he didnt know what to do. He looked anywhere but at her "Rachel" he said sternly "that was inappropriate"

"Im sorry" she sputtered embarrassed with herself obviously not noticing his hesitation to pull away. She clumsily collected her things.

"Why did you do it Rachel?" he asked softly. Call him selfish but he wanted to know if she was feeling the things he was to.

"I-I dont know" she stuttered "I just feel this spark whenever I touch you and I just-" she couldnt finish

"That can never happen again. I am your teacher" he told her trying to sound professional

"I know" she mumbled "but do you feel it too?"

He debated whether or not to answer truthfully or not. He chose the latter and decided to avoid the question. "It doesnt matter I am your teacher and we can not kiss or have a relationship"

"I didnt ask if you wanted a relationship I asked if you felt the spark to" she told him somehow gaining confidence at the way he evaded the answer

"I am your teache-" he started to say

She cut him off "I am your teacher" she repeated "Is that all you have to say Noah? Your not going to be my teacher forever I _am_ going to graduate this year you know"

He was taken back by her boldness "Rachel this is not an appropriate conversation and it needs to end."

"Fine" she agreed "Can you tell me one thing though?"

"What?" he asked agreeing. He needed this conversation to end before he did something stupid.

"Did you feel the spark in your lips too?" she asked somewhat shy now her confidence gone

"I think you know the answer to that" he told her knowing she knew he did "Now I think you should go home"

She nodded and went to the door before she walked out however she turned to him "I know this might not change anything but my birthday is tomorrow and im going to be eighteen."

"Im still your-" he started

"Teacher I know" she finished sadly "See you tomorrow Noah"

He watched her walk out the door and to her car and watched her drive down the street. When she was gone he walked up stairs to his bathroom and stripped down getting in the shower.

He punched the tiles on the wall in frustration at what just happened. Why did she have to be his student? Why couldnt he have come next year after she had graduated?

He then did what he did everynight moaning Rachels name the entire time only this time it was more intense because now he knew what her lips felt like on his own.

* * *

Rachel avoided him the whole day which he was both thankful and sad about. He wanted to say Happy Birthday to her but she wouldnt even glance at him. He assumed she was embarrassed or pissed..Or both.

Its not like her birthday was ignored at all. Basically the entire school shouted Happy Birthday when she walked in. By the time she walked into Glee she was holding balloons and candy and a huge smile on her face.

When glee was over Santanas voice yelled out "DONT FORGET ABOUT THE PARTY TONIGHT AT RACHELS!"

His hands clenched at that. He was sure there was going to be drinking and sex and maybe drugs and he didnt want her doing all that and possibly getting hurt or worse having sex with someone that wasnt him.

He groaned inwardly at that thought. He doesnt have the right to think that. She isnt his girlfriend and she cant be. She should have fun tonight.

He couldnt help but grab her before she walked out of glee her being the last one so it was only them in the room "Be careful tonight Rachel"

"Why do you care?" She replied angrily. His previous assumption was right she was pissed.

"Cause I dont want you making a mistake tonight and fucking some random guy and get pregnant just because your mad" he snapped not knowing what was coming over him

"I think this is an inappropriate conversaton Mr. Puckerman" she bit out repeating his words from last night and walked out

When she was gone he kicked one of the chairs across the room "FUCK!" he swore

* * *

The party was in full swing and basically the entire school was there and some people from other schools _and_ some college kids

Half of the party was in the backyard with people in her pool and half was in the house. Rachel just watched the people destroying her house and cursed inwardly knowing she would have to clean a long time tomorrow.

A loud crash broke her out of her thought "My Bad" some jock yelled

"Loosen up" Santana told her nudging Rachel with her arm "Its your birthday and this pary is fucking awesome!"

"Theyre destroying my house" Rachel complained and before Santana could say anything there was another crash and another "My Bad" being yelled. This pissed Rachel off "YOU KNOW YELLING 'MY BAD' DOESNT MAKE IT OKAY!" she yelled out

Santana laughed and handed Rachel her drink "Drink this and have fun bitch!"

Rachel grabbed it and swallowed it in one gulp. She made a face holding it back "What was that?"

Santana shrugged "A bunch of stuff now go enjoy your party"

Santana walked away and started grinding against Brittney and making out. Rachel frowned. She wanted to be able to walk right up and makeout with the person she loved but he didnt want her. She stopped at that thought. Love? She doesnt love him its just a sexual attraction. Yea thats it.

She spotted Sam looking like he wasnt having that great of a time so she walked over to him "Wanna Dance?" she asked

"Anything for the birthday girl" he replied

She led him over to the dancefloor and turned her back to him grinding her ass into him. Rachel felt him get aroused by her but she couldnt bring it in herself to get aroused back. Her thoughts drifted to Noah. What he was doing right now and if he was thinking about her.

After a few song they parted and Rachel decided to go for a walk and get fresh air. Noone was going to miss her they were all trashed and in the process of passing out.

As she was walking she walked into the 7 eleven and bought some twizzlers and a soda. When she walked out her mind was still fuzzy from the drink santana gave here and she tripped in the parking lot landing on her knees scraping them. She was wearing short and they didnt offer any protection

She cried in pain flipping over so she was sitting on her but and looked at her knees.

"Rachel?" a very familiar voice said and leaned down next to her helping her sit on the sidewalk. If she didnt recognize the voice she defintely recognized the shock in the touch.

"Noah" she mumbled "What are you doing here?"

"Gettin gas" he told her looking at her knees "Why arent you at your party"

"I got sick of watching people destroy my house" she told him bitterly "I needed air"

"Wont your parents be mad?" he asked

She laughed without humour "Theyde have to come home every once in a while to do that" he looked at her confused but she just shook her head at him

"I should go back" she said and went to stand but winced at the sting in her knees

He knew he was somehow going to regret what he was about to say but he needed to make sure she was okay "Do you want to come back to my house so we can clean the cuts. Then Ill take you back"

She nodded and he helped her up and led her to her car. Some how she still has her twizzlers and soda. He sat her down in the passengers seat and walked to the other side and got in.

"How does it feel to be eighteen" he asked trying to make conversation as he pulled out of the gas station

"Like Im still seventeen" she told him truthfully and went to open her soda

"I wouldnt-" he started trying to stop her but Rachel still opened it and it sprayed all over her and her white top and shorts "Do that" he finished

Rachel made a little sound of dissapointment "Im sorry did it get all over your car?"

"No" he laughed "I think it got all over you"

She frowned looking at herself. The soda made her feel sticky and her top almost see through. Puck could tell she was out of it. Not trashed but definitely buzzed.

When they pulled up to his house he saw Rachel had one of her twizzlers in her soda and was drinking what was left of it.

"Come on" he told her and she followed him to his house

"Is anyone home?" she asked noticing the darkness of the house

"No. Ma and Becca went to visit Ma's sister for the weekend" he told her leading her upstairs to her bathroom He sat her down on the sink and she jsut drank her soda threw her twizzler

"Is that good?" he asked wetting a cloth

"mhmm" she hummed then let out a cry of pain when he touched her cut with the cloth

"Dont be a baby" he laughed "I havent even put alcohol on it yet"

She glared throwing away her drink in the trashcan by the toilet "it still hurts"

He finished cleaning the cuts and dapped some alcohol on another cloth. He put one hand firmly on her thigh so she wouldnt jerk and dapped the cuts with alcohol frowing at her whimpers of pain. He hated that he had to hurt her.

When he was done he covered the cuts with bandages and neosporin "thankyou" she muttered then looked down at herself "Could you possibly wash this before I go back to the party"

He nodded going into his room throwing her a large t shirt and some shorts that were to small for him now. He waited for her to change and gaped when she walked out of the room only wearing the shirt. It fell about mid thigh and could have passed for a dress.

"the shorts were to big" she explained handing him her ruined clothes

He went downstairs and put her clothes in the washer before he walked back up to find Rachel sitting on his bed. Dirty thoughts crossed through his mind. Her in his shirt on his bed he had this dream and it was a good one.

"Does it suck still living with your mom and sister?" Rachel asked him when he returned

"Its not to bad. Im just here until my apartment is ready. Its being refurninshed. I should move in by the end of next week" he told her "So what did you have to drink?" he asked wondering what got her buzzed

Rachel shrugged "I dont know. Santana handed me something that she said had alot of things in it"

He laughed "Didnt anyone teach you to not to take random drinks from people"

"Santana would never hurt me" Rachel told haughtily

"Im sure" he agreed sitting at his computer table. He was not about to sit on the bed with her. She looked around the room and noticed his guitar

"Do you play" she asked gesturing to the guitar. He nodded "Can you play me a song. Please"

"I dont kow" he said unsure

"Comeon" she begged "Its my birthday"

He finally gave in and grabbed his guitar sitting on the bed with her and started strumming. She recognized the song and smiled "Can you sing it for me to?" she asked

He swallowed not being able to deny her

**Where it began,  
I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong was in the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along**  
**Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you**

**Oh, sweet Caroline**  
**Good times never seem so good**  
**I've been inclined to believe it never would**

**Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..**

"oh that was so good" Rachel gushed. Shivers ran down her body at his voice. He was better than Finn.

"Thanks" he said putting the guitar down by his bed.

When he looked back up there eyes locked and he didnt have the willpower to fight anymore his lips touched hers barely at first but she leaned into him firmly placing her lips over his

It was even better than the first time because this time they both were participating. When she bit his lower lip he growled flipping them over so the she was under him.

"Oh Noah" she breathed out happy he was finally giving in. She rolled her hips into his having his jean clad erection rubbing aginst her pantie clad center making her whimper in pleasure.

He hissed his confinements becoming painful because he was pressing aginst his zipper. He had never gotten this hard this fast because of a girl in his life.

She must have read his mind or something because her hands went to his jeans and started undoing the buttons. He shimmied out of them while she helped him out of his shirt at the same time.

He was left in his boxers while she still had on his shirt. He lifted it up over her head and was surprised to see she didnt have her bra on. He raised an eyebrow questioningly "It got wet to" she explained weakly

He grunted not really believing her but couldnt bring it in him to care at the moment. His mouth went to her hardened nipple biting down on it slightly making her cry out. He slipped a hand into her panties and slid two fingers inside of her moaning at how wet she was. He slipped in working them in and out until she was crying his name loudly as she came.

He pulled back and took a look at her. Her red cheeks, swollen lips, mussed hair, and her bare chest falling up and down as she calmed down.

She was beautiful.

He slipped her panties off and his boxers to and lined himself up "Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes" she said firmly "Please Noah" she begged raising her hips trying to get him inside of her. When he finally slid in the both froze. He froze because of how tight and warm he was and he had to think of anything but her before he blew his load like some inexperienced teenager. She froze because she had never felt so full. Granite she had only slept with one guy. Her ex Jesse. She doesnt even want to think about him though not with this man inside her making her feel sooo good.

Her hips rolled against his impatiently "Noah move" she whined

He pulled out a few inches before sliding back in making them both shudder in pleasure. It didnt take long for Rachel to start begging him to move faster and he complied nearly pulling all the way out before thrusting back in.

It didnt take long after he picked up the pace until she was screaming his name as she came around him and he grunted a "Shit Rachel" as his climax hit him too.

Both of them laid there panting. Puck recovered first pulling out and rolling off of her only to pull her into his side. "Do you regret it?" Rachel asked after a few minutes

"No" he told her honestly "You?"

"No" she told him yawning "Im tired"

He chuckled slightly "Sleep then. Ill be here when you wake up it is _my_ house"

She laughed to and snuggled more into him "Night Noah"

"Night Rach" he said and relaxed to closing his eyes."Oh and Happy Birthday"

She muttered a thankyou then they both were sound asleep in less than five minutes.

**So the deed is done. More drama will happen and maybe even a pregnancy will be thrown in there. Im more curious to see Santanas reaction to Rachels walk of shame the next morning lol Please Review and im sorry if I suck at smut i am absolutely open to anyone who wants to write it for me in fact I encourage it. Just PM me. I also dont have a beta so Im up for offers for that too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything**

**Prompt is aussiegleek 18's and everything else is Ryan Murphy's who i just realized is a really funny dude.**

Rachel walked quietly up her front steps with her wedges in her hand. Her and Puck had woken up before dawn because of the washer beeping indicating Rachel's clothes had to be dried. He put them in the dryer and they waited for an hour just talking and some kissing. They didn't have sex again.

When they were dry she kissed him goodbye and tried to make herself look like she didn't just get laid but her hair was a lost cause. He gave her a ride home and dropped her off a little ways down the street but watched her get to her door safely.

So here she is sneaking into her house. The party was obviously done and the lights were out which means only Santana Britney and Quinn should still be there unless Quinn went with Finn.

She knew Santana probably kicked everyone out even the passed out ones. Even when you're so drunk you can't see straight you still fear Santana.

Rachel quietly opened the door knowing it wasnt locked and snuck in. She was hoping Santana and Britney passed out to or they were in the guest bedroom taking advantage of the alone time.

Her hoping however was shot to hell when a lamp turned on once she entered the living room and saw Santana sitting in her lounge chair giving her a knowing look. It was like a scene from a movie when the parents catch the kid coming in after curfew. But in a movie the parents don't mentally congratulate the kid like Santana is doing now.

"The walk of shame" Santana said amused "Where have you been young lady?"

"Uhhh" Rachel said "Out for a walk?" it was more like a question than an answer

"Uhhuh..." Santana mused unconvinced "And on this walk did you meet a guy and happen to I don't know...fuck?"

Rachel frowned. Yea her and Noah had sex but it was more than a fuck. It was passionate and emotional. "Where's Britney?" she asked Santana trying to change the subject

"Up stairs exhausted" Santana told her with a satisfied smirk "Dont avoid the question skank"

"I'm not a skank" Rachel muttered not really offended. She knew Santana was joking. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know _who_" Santana told her "Cause there is not denying you did the deed I just want to know who Rachel Berry let take off her panties"

Rachel's face scrunched up "You make it sound like I'm a prude. You know I'm not a virgin I slept with-"

"Jesse yea yea" Santana waved off "What like once? Maybe twice?"

"Twice" Rachel confirmed with a frown it wasnt a good two times either. The first time hurt like crazy and the second time was just awkward.

"Who Rachel?" Santana asked getting annoyed now "I saw you dancing with Sam but he was here till the end. _Wayyy_ after you disappeared"

"I don't know if I can tell you" Rachel said honestly sitting on the couch

Now Santana was pissed "Dont know if you can tell me?" she repeated incredulously "How long have we been friends? And you don't trust me! What kind of fucked up shit is that?"

Rachel put her head in her hands "If I tell you you can't tell anyone"

"Okay" Santana told her no commitment really in her voice. She honestly didn't think it was a big deal. It's not a Rachel Berry thing to do but its only a one night stand nothing serious.

"I mean it Santana_ no one_ can know" Rachel said sternly lifting her head looking at Santana right in the eyes

"Oh shit!" Santana said her eyes widening. She got up and sat by Rachel "This is serious isn't it? I promise I wont tell even Britney or Quinn"

Rachel nodded knowing Santana was telling the truth. She honestly trusted Santana the most the keep the secret. Britney would accidentally let it slip because she was so ditzy and Quinn would probably feel guilty about the situation and tell the guidance counselor or worse her mother.

"Noah" Rachel finally said quietly

"Noah?" Santana said confused "What the fuck is a Noah?"

"Mr. Puckerman" Rachel said louder finally admitting it.

Santana's jaw dropped and her eyes looked like they would pop out "Math teacher Mr. Puckerman?" Rachel nodded "assistant glee instructor Mr. Puckerman?"

"Yes Santana that's the one" Rachel said annoyed

"Well shit" Santana finally said after a moment of silence "Is it serious?"

Rachel shrugged "I don't know. I hope it is...eventually"

Santana hugged Rachel knowing her friend needed it "It'll work out. Now let's go to bed. Its four-thirty and I am wiped out"

Rachel smiled "Me too"

"I bet" Santana laughed "That man looks like he can-"

"Santana!" Rachel cut off not wanting her to finish that sentence no matter how true it was going to be

Santana threw her hands up in surrender "Fine. But I gotta know. How many?"

"How many wha-" Rachel started but Santana gave her a look and she blushed "two"

* * *

To say Monday was slightly awkward would be an understatement. Rachel wasnt sure if Puck wanted a relationship with her or if he just got carried away. She knew she wanted it and the liquid courage helped but he was completely sober so that had to mean something... Right?

Her thoughts were going into overdrive. What if it was out of pity? What if he just was horny? These questions went through her mind so much that she convinced Santana and Britney to come get her late so they wouldn't have to go to first period.

She couldnt avoid him all day though. She had to see him in glee.

Little did she know Puck was freaking out some too. He was worried when he didn't see her or Santana first period. His biggest fear was she was more intoxicated than he thought and she regrets the whole thing.

He was anxious for glee to see if she would show up for that.

* * *

"Why weren't you in first period?" Quinn asked Rachel with a hand on her hip

"I slept in" Rachel lied "Brit and San then decided we should just go get breakfast since were going to be late anyway"

Quinn frowned "Why didn't you call me. I would have gone"

Rachel then felt bad. She wasnt thinking about that. All she could think about was avoiding Puck. "I didn't want you to get in trouble with your mom" Rachel said and it wasnt a lie. Her parents were strict.

Quinn shrugged agreeing with the logic "Next time tell me though. I was all alone and was worried. I don't care what my mom thinks"

Rachel smiled at her friends stubbornness. She wasnt definitely rubbing off on her "Will do"

They walked arms linked into glee and Rachel's eyes immediately went to Puck. Their eyes locked for a brief second before Puck looked back down and Rachel sat in her seat.

Everyone eventually piled in and when Santana came in she looked at Puck then to Rachel briefly with question in her eyes as if to ask Rachel what she is going to do

Rachel shrugged understanding. Her and Santana had been friends so long its like they can read each others minds.

"Ok guys" Mr. Schue said gaining everyone's attention "Sectionals is right around the corner and we need a set list."

Everyone immediately voiced ideas.

"We should do something that brings back memories" Quinn suggested

Rachel laughed nudging her "Like Nsync" Quinn laughed with her and they both sang some of their favorite song

_Don't wanna be a fool for you_  
_Just another player in your game for two_  
_You may hate me but it ain't no lie,_  
_Baby, bye, bye, bye..._  
_Bye Bye_

Everyone smiled and laughed at the girls.

"You two used to sing that all the time in elementary school" Mike said remembering "That and shape of my heart"

"I can't believe you remember that" Santana laughed

"I do too" Matt said interfering "You guys used to do the dance and everything."

"It was catchy" Rachel defended "And its better than you and mike dancing around the playground singing that song from Tarzan when the gorillas were trashing the camp"

"That is a classic" Mike defended himself seriously "Who doesn't love Tarzan?"

"Everyone does" Rachel agreed "I also love The goofy movie but you didn't see me dancing around to stand out in public"

"Actually-" Quinn started

"Shhhh" Rachel interrupted knowing Quinn was about to out her.

"Maybe we should though" Mr. Schue interrupted getting an idea "The whole point of being a part of glee is to be yourself and standing out and that song is perfect.

"That's a good idea and then Rachel could sing firework as a solo that kind of goes with the theme" Sam contributed

"Yes" Mr Schue said excitedly writing it down on the board

"now we need one more song" Mr. Schue encouraged them hoping they would come up with something

They all sat for a few minutes in silence thinking then finally Rachel spoke up "The Anthem"

"The what?" Mr Schue

"Yea what?" Santana asked

Rachel sighed then started to sing

_You...don't wanna be just like you_  
_Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem, throw all your hands up,_  
_you... don't wanna be you_

"Thats by Good Charlotte right?" Finn asked

Rachel nodded "Yea and it's really catchy and cool and it fits the theme to stick out"

"Ok" Mr Schue agreed trusting them "So well start off by a group number of The anthem then Rachel will sing firework then end it with another group number with stand out"

Everyone nodded liking it and they got started practicing it..

* * *

Rachel knew she had to face him eventually and the sooner the better right? If he regrets it then she'll just go with it and act as though nothing ever happened kind of like ripping off a bandage or a clean break..Well she'll keep telling herself that even though she knows if he regrets it and wasnt nothing to do with her she will be devastated.

She purposely gathered her things slowly and tied her shoes even though they weren't untied to begin with. Santana knew what she was doing and led Britney out and convinced Quinn to go with Finn and they would all meet up later.

Once everyone was gone but her and Puck she walked over to him "Hi" she said shyly so unlike her she was never show ever.

"Hey" he murmured back lifting his head from the sheet music they just prepared "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she assured

"Then why weren't you in first period?" he questioned confused

She sighed looking away "I just was embarrassed I guess" she saw his face fall and knew how he could have mistaken that "Not like that" she said quickly "I mean I was embarrassed that you would regret it and I would just be the pathetic student that has a crush on and seduced her teacher"

"You think I regret it?" he asked slowly trying to understand

"No...Yes...I don't know" she said confused a jumbled "Do you?"

He sighed walking around the piano and grabbed her face in his hands kissing her softly but passionately. She kissed back immediately and he pulled away sooner than she would have preferred. "I don't regret what happened that night Rachel" he told her honestly

"What now then?" She asked a little scared of the answer

He was confused to. He really didn't want to end this. The feelings he has for her are stronger than anything he's ever felt for anyone and he's not ready to let that go yet whether it be selfish or not. On the other hand she is still his student even though she is eighteen he could still get fired and have no hope of ever finding a teaching job again and probably any other job for that matter. The pros and cons list was pages long. Stay with her and explore the relationship and risk getting fired and marring his reputation or give this up now, hope no one finds out about whats already occurred and possible give up the one. The one girl he could live his life with and have children with. Give it all up now and make Rachel the one that got away.

"Rachel I do like you...alot. More than I should-" he started trying to do what was right what he should do.

"But you don't want to be with me" she finished sadly stepping away from him making him lose the tingling feeling he's learned to like a alot. The look on her face devastated him and he didn't like the feeling like his chest was becoming empty like someone ripped his heart out.

As she turned to walk out the door he just thought of everything he was about to lose. How he could lose his future family and possible the love of his life. He then did something that in the future he is either going to look back on and regret or look back on and be proud of. "Wait" he called out beating her to the door. He then poked his head out the door and looked around to make sure none was in the hallway before shutting it softly and turning back to Rachel.

"What?" she asked confused her voice thick with the sob she was holding back and tears falling down her face

"I can't" he mumbled pathetically making her even more confused. He already technically broke up with her what can't he do now? "I can't let you go" he finally finished

"What?" she asked again just as pathetically

"I just..." he started then stopped trying to find the right words. He had never been good with this shit. Talking about feelings.

"You know its wrong." Rachel started finally finding her voice "yet everything inside you is screaming its right"

"Yes" he told her a little shocked that she was able to word everything he was feeling into two sentences "Exactly" he swallowed before finally finding the right words "I know I should just let you walk out now and forget everything; that doing that is the right thing but there's just this feeling inside me that's telling me that it may be the right thing law wise but its the wrong thing for me presonally..Does that make sense?"

Rachel nodded feeling the same. She knows that she should forget all of this and focus on New York next year and being a Star but something inside of her is screaming to telling her that this is real and she shouldnt give it up yet.

"Im willing to do this if you are" he finally told her knowing she would understand all the consequences there actions would bring if they got caught.

Rachel looked at him for a second weighing the pros and cons much like he did earlier before finally clearing her head and mentally saying 'fuck it'. She walked up to him crashing her lips to his in a passionate kiss their tongues fighting for dominance. When they pulled away for air they looked at eachother and knew they made the right decision and hoping it wouldnt come back to bite them in the ass later.

**So here is the next chapter ive been completely swamped with school so I didnt have time to give it to a beta and if your reading this and your the one who offered i will give you the next chpt when i have time to right it. Sorry for mistakes and I hope you like it.**

**REVIEW though cause without them i dont know if i will continue i need encouragement.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything**

**Prompt is aussiegleek 18's and everything else is Ryan Murphy's who i just realized is a really funny dude.**

Rachel is finding out very quickly that is is hard to have a relationship with someone your technically not allowed to be with. Its not just that hes a bad boy that her parents dont approve of. Its legit illegal and if it gets out things will be bad for all parties involved.

Luckily since her parents are so uninvolved in her life they probably dont even know how old she is, the chances of getting caught that way are slim to none. Its not very hard to sneak around after school. Especially since he is living in his own apartment now.

She stays over often and he doesnt mind though he is curious as to how her parents arent the least bit concerned.

She isnt willing to tell him yet. She cant put her baggage on him right now.

"Noah thats gross!" Rachel exclaimed as she watched a man get his head chopped off.

He just laughed "Its a movie babe"

She snuggled into his side more and jumped when the killer jumped out of nowhere. "I hate horror movies. I dont watch them for a reason" She never watched them because when your home alone all the time you dont need to think there is killer in your closet.

"Relax babe its only a movie. Its not real" he told her then laughed again when she jumped and screamed pushing her head further into his chest "If you keep doing that everytime something scares you then im gonna put one of these in everytime you come over"

To his surprise he felt a pain on one of his pecks. He jumped in surprise and Rachel giggled "Did you just bite me?" he asked incredulously

"No" she lied trying not to laugh at the look on his face

His expression changed though as he got an idea. He raised an eyebrow at her "No?"

"No" she confirmed

He looked away and nodded before pouncing on her unexpectedly and tickling her everywhere he could reach and knew she was ticklish at.

She sqealed and laughed "Stop!" she begged

"Tell the truth" he demanded not lightening up a bit

"Fine" she gave in gasping for air "I bit you"

"Now say sorry" he told her slowing down a little

"S-So-Sorry" she finally got out and sighed in relief when he stopped.

"You cheat" she pouted looking up at him from his spot of hovering over her. He kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled away smirking. She glared playfully before puling his head back down and kissing him passionately then bit his lip. He pulled away with a growl

"Oh Im sorry did I bite you again?" she asked feining inncocence

He leaned down to kiss her but her phone rang making them both jump. She leaned down to answer it "What Matt?" she asked irritated. Puck was curious as to why Matt was calling her. "None of your business what I was just doing" she snapped "Dont laugh" Puck was amused at the conversation "Yes were still doing it tomorrow" she sighed " I dont care what you wear" pause "No dont dress exactly like Will Smith" another pause "Im not your mom I dont know" another pause and she rolled her eyes "K see you tomorrow. Love ya too Goodnight"

She hung up ad looked at Puck who was looking at her with a very confused expression "what?" she asked

"What did he want" he asked her

She smirked "It has to do with our performance tomorrow. You know the one you assigned with Mr. Schue"

"Why didnt he call Artie hes in your group too" he asked her a little jealous of how close she was to all the boys in glee

"Dont be jealous Noah" she giggled

"Well its damn near midnight and he's calling you like its nothing and you said you loved him too" he ranted

She rolled her eye's "I love him like a brother" when his expression didnt change she smiled "Noah who am I under right now"

"Me" he mumbled

"And who did I have sex with on his desk earlier today?" she asked again

He smirked "Me, Which was hot as fuck babe!"

She giggled "Im glad you thought so but you didnt get a papercut on your thigh"

He laughed with her and rubbed her upper thigh soothing the soreness "Sorry babe I should have cleared the desk before I threw you on it"

"Literally" she told him "You literally threw me on it. I am fuly capable of climbing or at lease being put down gently"

"Sorry" he muttered not sorry at all and claimied her lips again "I lose control when it comes to you. I cant help it"

"Its okay" she muttered against his lips "I dont mind"

When they broke apart again she looked over at the TV and saw the movie was over and the credits were rolling. She turned back to Puck "lets go to bed Noah"

"Im not tire-" he started to say but caught on to the look in her eye and the way she was biting her lip "Alright lets go to bed"

He leapt off of her quickly running there dirty dishes into the kitchen quickly and turning off all the lights. Rachel laughed to herself. He sure moved fast when he knew he was going to get laid. He walked back into the living room and turned off the tv and lights and locking the door before scooping up a giggling Rachel bridal style and carrying her to his room.

He laid her down on his bed gently and climbed on top of her "Better?"

"Better" she confirmed referring to their earlier conversation about being more gentle with her "But I dont mind if you just throw me down and fuck me occasionally"

He gaped at her for a moment before claiming her lips in a fiery kiss. "You cant say shit like that to me"

"Why not its fun" she giggled against his lips "Fuck me Noah Fuck me"

He pulled away from her and looked at her seriously "Not tonight"

She was confused "But I though-"

He didnt let her finish he just claimed her lips once again only this time he was gentle and...loving?

Neither of them had said they loved the other yet even though they clearly did. They just didnt want to scare the other off. Tonight though Puck decided he was going to show her in the best way he knew how. He was going to make love to her. Not fuck her. Make love to her. Which is going to take more self control than he thought with the way she was talking. If she said fuck me Noah one more time he may just throw her on all fours and fuck her till she cant talk anymore.

He slowly undressed her which didnt take long considering she was only wearing one of his shirts again and a pair of panties. He could tell she was confused as to what he was doing but she would understand soon.

When he pushed into her she gasped like she usually did and looked him in the eyes trying to figure out what he meant earlier. She thought it meant they werent going to have sex tonight but she was wrong.

He slowly pushed in and out of her nearly pulling all the way out before sliding back in slowly. "Noah" she moaned. This felt different to her. It wasnt like normal when it felt like a coil was going to burst in her body. Now it was like a slow fire burning inside of her consuming her in the most delicious way.

"Rach" he growled out "You feel so good baby so perfect"

Normally she would be begging him to move faster about now but she didnt desire anymore tonight. She liked this feeling. When she started rolling her hips in time with his thrusts it only got better.

He kissed everywhere he could reach and finally settled for her neck sucking on it and marking her as his. "Oh Noah" she moaned out loudly jerking her hips slightly losing her rhythm. He knew that was a sign of her about to cum so his hand went to her clit to help her along. It didnt take long for her to moan out his name again as her body tightened around him.

When she came down from her high she was slightly surprised to feel him still hard inside of her. He usually came with her.

"Its different tonight baby" he told her sweetly kissing her on the lips softly before starting to move again. Rachel gasped at the feeling. She was already sensitive from comming the first time.

That night she came four times before he finally followed her. "Noah" she said breathlessly as they both calmed their breathing. He grunted in response. It may have taken him longer than it ever had before but he also came the hardest he ever had because of all the passion in it.

"I know what you meant earlier" she told him after a few more minutes of calming down

"Good" he told her simply pulling her into his side

"So does this mean you..." she trailed off

"Yes" he muttered nervously especially when she didnt respond after a few seconds and then he felt her shifting to get up.

His fears disappeared when she leaned up to simply kiss him sofly on the lips "I love you too"

With that she leaned back down and snuggled into his side to sleep. He tightened his arm around her and smiled letting sleep take him too.

* * *

"So you finally grew balls and told him you loved him Berry" Santana repeated happy for her friend "Good for you!"

Santana was still the only one to know about her and Puck but Rachel was planning to tell Quinn and Britney soon. Especially since its gotten serious.

They were on their way to school that morning. She picked Rachel up at the park near Pucks house so noone would know she stayed their all night.

"It was so amazing San Ive never felt like that before with anyone." she gushed about last night

"You sound like how I feel when Im with Britney" Santana told her smiling thinking of her girlfriend.

Rachel looked at her seriously "Are they gonna hate me for not telling them"

Santana shook her head "There not going to hate you. Quinns probably gonna be pissed though so prepare to get the silent treatment for a day"

Rachel nodded because she knew too that that was how Quinn usually handled things. She just didnt want them to be disspointed in her mostly. Pissed she could handle, dissapointment no way in hell. Especially if it was Quinn.

"Theyll be happy for you like I am so dont worry about it" Santana said calming her fears. She knew Rachel long enough to know what she was stressing about.

"So its all going to work out" Rachel asked her nervously

"Yes" Santana laughed grabbing her hand as they pulled into Britneys driveway to pick her up. Britney bounded to the car happily telling them about her night with Lord Tubbington and how she thinks he is a wizard.

Next they got Quinn who noticed Britney in the back which was not normal. Normally she sat with Rachel in the back. She knew something was up with her friend and she was going to find out because it hurt a little to see her getting so close to Santana when she was normally more close with her than anyone. Santana and Britney had eachother but Rachel and Quinn had eachother too. It wasnt romantically like the other two but they were close and lately to Quinn it felt like her sister was pulling away.

* * *

When they walked into Math Quinn blanched when she saw Mr. Puckerman wink at Rachel when he thought noone was looking. That was totally innapropriate!

That day Quinn decided to watch Mr. Puckerman closer. She noticed things she didnt like. Like how he always looked at Rachel with a smirk on his face or how he would discreetly check her out when she walked across the room to turn in her worksheet. Quinn was sure teachers werent supposed to stare at there students asses.

She glared at her teacher when his hand lingered on Rachels a little too long for her liking when he was handing back a quiz.

She was going to talk to Rachel about this and then get the school board involved. Noone was going to hurt her best friend!

* * *

"So why is Fabray glaring at me every time I walk near her today" Puck asked Rachel as they had lunch in his office. Well it was his lunchtime and her free period.

"She what?" Rachel asked confused

"Shes been looking at me like she wants to rip off my balls and stuff them down my throat" he told her "Did you tell her?"

"No. Only San knows" Rachel told him confused at her friends actions. Quinn didnt know. Did she? She hadnt been glaring at her to indicate she knew but why was she glaring at Noah.

"Maybe shes just pissed I gave her a B on the quiz" he shrugged off walking over to Rachel was was sitting on his desk. He stood between her legs and began to kiss her.

She, however, was very distracted. Why would Quinn act like that. Maybe she did know? Maybe she found out?

Her thoughts were distracted by a loud knock at the door "OPEN UP MR. PUCKERMAN!" Quinns voice sounded from the other side. Puck jumped from Rachel surprised.

Rachel got off his desk to look presentable and he answered to door. "What can I help you wi-" he started but she cut him off by knocking the wind out of him when she elbowed him to make her way in the room.

"I should report you for sexually harassing a student" she told him as he closed the door so noone would hear

"Quinn" Rachel started but Quinn cut her off

"No Rachel I already let it go by not reporting your parents but this is wrong. What is he saying if you makeout with him then you'll get an A? Huh?" Quinn ranted.

Rachel hoped Noah didnt catch the parent thing "Its not like that Quinn"

"Do you see the way he looks at you in class? The way he checks you out? If he hasnt asked for sexual favors yet its only a matter of time!" she yelled

Rachel glared at Noah or a brief second who was looking sheepish. Maybe he was being a little too obvious. "Quinn please understand-"

"Understand what?"

"I love him!" Rachel shouted at her not meaning to put it out there like that "and he loves me" she added softer

Quinn blanched "You what?" she looked between the two of them "You cant be serious? Rachel he's so much older than he you. He obviously just wants something young before he goes into a midlife crisis"

Puck glared at her "I am not even twenty-five yet." he walked over to Rachel "and I do love her"

Quinns expression of confusion immediately turned to one of accusation "Are you two dating?"

Rachel looked to the ground and muttered a "yes"

"And you didnt tell anyone!" Quinn exclaimed

"She told Lopez" Puck blurted out thinking it would help the situation. It didnt.

Quinn looked at Rachel with a hurt expression before running out of the office. Rachel immediately followed after her. When Quinn rushed into the empty choir room rachel was realized. They would have privacy.

"Quinn wait!" Rachel said rushing after her

"Why?" Quinn asked her with tears in her eyes "Is Santana your new bestfriend now is that it? I knew you two were hiding something!"

Rachels eyes started to water too "Its not like that. Santana found out on my birthday when I got back late after the first time me and Noah had sex"

When Quinns jaw dropped Rachel mentally kicked herself. She knew how much Quinn dissaporved of premarital sex especally after what happened to her. She sees the loss of the baby as and punishment from God.

"You had sex with him? More than once? Quinn asked slowly

"Yes" Rachel confirmed dead set on telling no more lies

"Who are you?' Quinn asked looking at Rachel with what Rachel was afraid of the whole time. Dissapointment.

"Dont. Please Quinny dont look at me like that" Rachel begged "I didnt tell you because I knew this would happen that you would be dissapointed in me and I knew I couldnt take it"

Quinn facial expression softened slighty "I don-"

"Yes you are! Im sorry for lying to you but I couldnt stand you hating me. I couldnt lose you! I didnt not tell you because i didnt trust you or because I think of Santana as a better friend I didnt tell you because I didnt want to dissapoint you! Santana is one of my best friends but you" she took a breath "Your not even my bestfriend your my sister and you know that!"

Quinn had tears flowing down her cheeks "I don't hate you I could never hate you. I was scared and hurt. I thought I was losing my best friend to Santana and then when I found out the truth I thought I was losing her to Mr. Puckerman. My freaking math teacher! I know you love San and Brit I do too but me and you were always closer like San and Brit are closer to eachother and I was scared I was gonna lose that."

"We would never lost what he have Quinn. Your my family and I never turn my back on family" Rachel vowed

"Promise" Quinn asked pathetically

"I Promise" Rachel said sternly

The two girld hugged tightly knowing they would get through this. The hurt of Rachel not telling her first would still be there but now she knows why. She also knows now shes not losing her sister which makes everything better.

"Maybe I should apologize to Mr. Puckerman" Quinn said an hour later as the girls cleaned themselves up in the bathroom

Rachel laughed "Yes maybe you should. I think you really offended him when you implied he was old"

Both girls laughed and exited the bathroom with their arms looped.

* * *

"Its performance time" Mr Schue clapped "Who wants to go first?"

Artie raised his hand "We do dog"

Mr Schue gestured for them to go on while he and pack took a seat in the audience

"Here is a song everyone can relate too" Matt said and gestured for the band to start

**Artie **_Matt_ Rachel **_ALL _****_Matt and Artie_**

_Peace Out_

**(Parents Just Don't Understand)**

_Peace Out_

**You know parents are the same no matter time nor place**  
**They don't understand that us kids are gonna make some mistakes**  
**So to you, all the kids all across the land**  
**There's no need to argue, parents just don't understand**

Nah, Nah  
They don't understand  
They ain't gonna get it  
No, no, if you feel me  
feel me, feel me, feel me

_Peace Out_

**I remember one year**  
**My mom took me school shopping**  
**It was me, my brother, my mom, oh, my pop, and my little sister**  
**All hopped in the car**  
**We headed downtown to the Gallery Mall**  
**My mom started bugging with the clothes she chose**  
**I didn't say nothing at first**  
**I just turned up my nose**  
**She said, "What's wrong? This shirt cost $50"**  
**I said, "This shirt is whack and it's not worth this dollar!"**  
**The next half hour was the same old thing**  
**My mother buying me clothes from 1993**  
**And then she lost her mind and did the ultimate**  
**I asked her for Asissant and she bought me Skips!**  
**I said, "Mom, what are you doing, you're ruining my rep"**  
**She said, "You're only a kid, you don't have a rep yet"**  
**So to you all the kids all across the land**  
**There's no need to argue**  
**Parents just don't understand**

Nah, Nah  (**Come on)**  
They don't understand **(Na uh they dont understand)**  
They ain't gonna get it   
No, no, if you feel me  
**Holla all you kids all across the land**  
Nah, Nah **(Come on)**  
They don't understand **(nah uh they dont understand)**  
They ain't gonna get it  
No, no, if you feel me  
**Holla all you kids all across the land**

_Peace out_  
_Oh-kay, here's the situation_  
_My mom's bounced out for a week's vacation and_  
_She left the keys to the 5 double-o_  
_Gee, mom_  
_Well, how's she gonna know_  
_I'll just take it for a little spin_  
_And see what it looks like with 20 inch rims_  
_Then I be the man in my neighborhood_  
_Well, maybe I shouldn't_  
_Yeah, of course I should_  
_Payin' attention, cuz the plot is hot_  
_Yo, I pulled the car up to the end of my block_  
_That's when I saw this Dime piece starin' at my grill_  
_My diamond rings glarin' from the steerin wheel_  
_Then she tried to pretend like she ain't noticed Matt_  
_So I blow a kiss like I know this chic_

"Was that for me?"

_"Yeah, you know it hun. Come take a ride with the young Billy B. William."_

"How do I know you're not sick?  
You could be some kind of lunatic"

_"Uh, c'mon sugar, it's Matt for Matt, besides would a lunatic push a whip like this?"_

Nah, Nah_** (Come on)**  
_They don't understand _**(Na uh they dont understand)**  
_They ain't gonna get it  
No, no, if you feel me_  
**Holla all you kids all across the land**  
_Nah, Nah **_(come on)_**  
They don't understand **(_Na uh they dont understand)_**  
They ain't gonna get it  
No, no, if you feel me_  
**Holla all you kids all across the land**_

I agree that we were on our way  
He was lookin real good so was I, I must say  
Who's car is this?  
I'm a little curious

_So I stepped on the gas_  
_Fast and furious_

Wasn't impressed with the way he burned rubber  
The car phone rang

_"Yo, who is it?"_

"Your mother"

_On the phone wielin', the way my mom sounded_  
_There was no way to avoid being grounded_  
_I can't believe it_  
_I just made a mistake_  
_Well, parents are the same no matter time or place_  
**_So to all you kids_**  
**_Across the land_**  
**_Take it from me_**  
**_Parents just don't understand_**

Nah, Nah **_(come on)_**  
They don't understand **_(nah uh they dont understand)_**  
They ain't gonna get it  
No, no, if you feel me  
_**Holla all you kids all across the land**_  
Nah, Nah (come on)  
They don't understand **_(nah uh they dont understand)_**  
They ain't gonna get it  
No, no, if you feel me  
_**Holla all you kids all across the land**_

Everyone clapped at the trio laughing at their song choice but there performance was good and so was there choreography. "That was excellent guys" Mr Schue laughed

"That was epic" Mike said from the back

"We know" they all said in unison making everyone laugh again

"Alright Alright whos next" Mr Schue said putting order back in his room.

Matt Rachel and Artie went back to their seats proud of a job well done. Rachel couldnt stop smiling at the look on Pucks face. He seemed pleased with their performace.

He was. There was a reason he loved that girl and his job. Now he just needs to never fuck it up. His life is good right now and he doesnt want it to change. Though he needs to ask Rachel what Quinn meant earlier about her parents.

**SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything**

**Prompt is aussiegleek 18's and everything else is Ryan Murphy's who i just realized is a really funny dude.**

Rachel and Puck were lying down on his bed one night about to fall asleep when Puck couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to ask. "Rach?"

"hmm" she hummed sleepily

"What did Quinn mean about reporting your parents?" He asked but she didnt respond. She just froze hoping he would think she fell asleep. Luck wasnt on her side though. "I know your still awake Rachel"

She sighed "Do we need to talk about it tonight?"

"Why not?"

"Noah" she whined

"Rachel" he mocked back

She frowned and sat up on his bed realizing she wasnt going to get away with avoiding the subject tonight. Tiredly she leaned against his headboard and tilted her head back looking at the dark ceiling.

He mimicked her movements and turned on the lights sitting up next to her. "Tell me baby"

She bit her lip trying to figure out how to start "Noah I havent seen my parents in over a year"

His eyes widened "What?"

"There always gone and when they come back its when I'm at school. They stay for an hour, repack, then leave me a letter saying Bye and there is money on my card." she explained

"Rach that's child abandonment they need to be reported" he told her

She shook her head "I'm eighteen now it doesn't matter"

"Yes it does!" he shouted "yes your eighteen now but you can still get them for the other years of shitty parenting. How long have they been doing this? Leaving and not coming back?" when she didn't answer after a minute he spoke up again "Tell me Rachel"

She sighed "They have left me alone since I was thirteen. Before that they usually got a neighbor to watch me. I guess it started when I was eight"

"Eight! They left you with neighbors when you were eight! Then alone when you were only thirteen! What if something happened?" he exclaimed seriously pissed off

She shrugged "Nothing did. I'm fine."

He scoffed "Yea out of pure luck"

"Noah I really don't want to talk about this anymore okay" she begged

He sighed seeing she was getting upset if the watery eyes were any indication "I'm sorry baby" he said grabbing her into his side and letting her bury her head in his chest.

"Dont be. Its not your fault." she told him dryly

He frowned "Rach its going to be okay"

She sniffled a little and leaned her head up to look at him "I know that. Its been okay for five years now why would that change?"

Puck looked at her and he didnt like the look in her eye he was seeing. It wasnt anger or sadness it was just dead. He didnt know what to say so he just looked at her.

"Can I go to sleep now?" she asked him after a minute

He nodded and they both lied back down and he turned off the light. He was concerned because never in the time he's known her has she looked so lifeless and in the eyes. There normally full of emotions and fire.

When he heard her breathing even out he slipped out of bed and stole her phone from the bedside table looking for a contact. When he found Santana Lopez he typed it into his phone real quickly then hit send walking out of the room.

A tired voice that sounded like it was cussing him out in Spanish answered..

"Santana?" he asked unsure

"Who is this and do you know what fucking time it is!" she replied annoyed

"Its Puck" he told her "I need your help"

"Is Rachel okay?" she asked worridly more alert now

"I dont know" he answered truthfully "She told me about her parents then she didnt look the same like..." he trailed off

"Dead,Lifeless,Given up" she listed knowing what happened "Did she tell you on her own or did you push it?"

"I pushed it" he admitted guiltily

"Fucking idiot" she muttered then spoke up again "She should be fine. Just dont bring it up tomorrow and treat her normal like it didnt happen. She should be back to normal in the morning"

"Okay" he said relieved he didnt just break his girlfriend "So she is going to be okay?"

"Yea" she replied but it wasnt very convincing like she was hoping she was right herself. Usually when it happens all it takes is for Rachel to sleep it off and she is usually good but Santana doesnt know which time will be the breaking point.

Puck hung up and walked back into the room slowly and quietly making sure not to wake Rachel up. He couldnt help but smile at the sight. She looked so peaceful. He carefully slipped back next to her and wrapped his arms around her torso falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Rachels alarm woke them up. Both groaned at the light hitting their eyes and slowly opened them. Puck didnt make a move seeing if Rachel acted like she normally does. When she turned around in his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips he let out a mental sigh of relief. "Morning" she said to him brightly

He saw the life back in her eyes and words couldnt describe how releived he was that she was fine. He didnt reply only kissed her again and rolled onto his back taking her with him so she was straddling him. She giggled and kissed him back.

When his hands started to roam under the shirt she shook her head and pulled away. "We dont have time Noah"

He groaned knowing she was right and retracted his hands. She climbed off of him with a bright smile "Sectionals are today!"

He smiled to at her face "I know"

"Were gonna win!"

"I know" he repeated

She walked over to him and grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out of bed. He laughed and got out of bed knowing that she was going to be alright.

* * *

"Are you nervous" Santana asked Rachel as they waited back stage for the school in front of them to be done.

"No" Rachel lied

"Bullshit" Santana coughed not so discreetly

"Yea a little" Rachel admitted "But Ill be fine"

"You always are" Santana told her smiling giving her a hug

They were called onto stage while nd Puck watched anxiously hoping everything goes well...

They all took the stage

(Mike and Matt)**  
****Yeah**  
**Here, we go**

(Finn and Artie)  
**It's a new day**  
**But it all feels old**  
**It's a good life**  
**That's what I'm told**  
**But every day, it all just feels the same**

(Rachel Quinn and Santana)  
**And my high school**  
**It felt more to me**  
**Like a jail cell**  
**A penitentiary**  
**My time spent there it only made me see**

(Everyone)  
**That I don't ever wanna be like you**  
**I don't wanna do the things you do**  
**I'm never gonna hear the words you say**

**And I don't ever wanna**  
**I don't ever wanna be**  
**You, don't wanna be just like you**  
**What I'm sayin' is, this is the anthem**  
**Throw all your hands up**  
**You, don't wanna be you**

(Finn and Sam)  
**Go to college**  
**A university**  
**Get a real job**  
**That's what they said to me**  
**But I could never, live the way they want  
**  
(Kurt and Mercedes)  
**I'm gonna get by**  
**And just do my time**  
**Out of step while**  
**They all get in line**  
**I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind_  
_**  
(Britney,Mike, and Tina)  
**Do you really wanna to be like them?**  
**Do you really wanna be another trend?**  
**Do you wanna be part of that crowd?  
**  
(EVERYONE)  
**'Cause I don't ever wanna**  
**I don't ever wanna be, you**  
**Don't wanna be just like you**  
**What I'm saying is, this is the anthem**  
**Throw all your hands up**  
**You, don't wanna be you  
**  
(ALL BOYS)  
**Shake it once that's fine**  
**Shake it twice that's okay**  
**Shake it three times**  
**Your playin' with your self again**

(EVERYONE)  
**What I'm saying is, this is the anthem**  
**Throw all your hands up**  
**Now you can feel me**  
**Sing if you're with me**  
**You, don't wanna be just like you**

**This is the anthem**  
**Throw all your hands up**  
**Now you can feel me**  
**Sing if you're with me**

(ALL BOYS)  
**Another loser anthem**  
**(Wahoo)  
**(ALL GIRLS)  
**Another loser anthem**  
**(Wahoo)  
**(EVERYONE)  
**Another loser anthem**  
**(Wahoo)**  
**Another loser anthem**

A lot of the New Directions left the stage except the girls to help Rachel with backup. She had to wait for the applause to stop before she started

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**  
**Drifting through the wind wanting to start again?**  
**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**  
**Like a house of cards one blow from caving in?**

**Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?**  
**Scream but no one seems to hear a thing**  
**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**  
**'Cause there's a spark in you?**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**  
**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework**  
**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**  
**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**  
**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**  
**Come on, let your colours burst**  
**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**  
**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**You don't have to feel like a wasted space**  
**You're original, cannot be replaced**  
**If you only knew what the future holds**  
**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

**Maybe you reason why all the doors are closed**  
**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**  
**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow**  
**And when it's time you'll know**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**  
**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework**  
**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**  
**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**  
**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**  
**Come on, let your colours burst**  
**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**  
**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**Boom, boom, boom**  
**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**  
**It's always been inside of you, you, you**  
**And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework**  
**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**  
**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**  
**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**  
**Come on, let your colours burst**  
**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**  
**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**Boom, boom, boom**  
**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**  
**Boom, boom, boom**  
**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

She got a standing ovation which was not that much of a shocker she usually did. Everyone came back on the stage for their final number

(Artie)  
**Open up your eyes, take a look at me **  
**Get the picture fixed in your memory **  
**I'm driven by the rythm like the beat of a heart **  
**And I won't stop until I start **  
**To stand out **  
**To stand out  
**  
(Matt)  
**Some people settle for the typical thing **  
**Livin' all their lives waiting in the wings**  
**It ain't a question of "if", just a matter of time **  
**Before I move to the front of the line  
**  
(Rachel and Santana)  
**Once you're watching every move that I make **  
**You gotta believe that I got what it takes  
**  
(EVERYONE)**  
To stand out, above the crowd **  
**Even if I gotta shout out loud **  
**'Til mine is the only face you'll see **  
**Gonna stand out...  
**  
(Britney)  
**'Til ya notice me  
**  
(Kurt)  
**If the sqeeky wheel's always gettin' the grease **  
**I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace **  
**And I'll do it all again, when I get done **  
**Until I become your number one**

(Mercedes)  
**No method to the madness, and no means of escape **  
**Gonna break every rule or bend them all outta shape **  
**It ain't a question of "how", just a matter of when **  
**You get the message that I'm tryin' to send **  
**  
**(Tina and Quinn)**  
I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head **  
**And you know I'm going all the way to the end **  
**  
**(EVERYONE)  
**To stand out, above the crowd **  
**Even if I gotta shout out loud **  
**'Til mine is the only face you see **  
**Gonna stand out...**

(Mike)  
**'Til ya notice me **

(Finn)  
**If I could make you stop and take a look at me**

(Sam)  
**instead of just, walkin' by **  
**  
**(Finn)  
**There's nothin that **  
**I wouldn't do if it was gettin' you to notice **  
**  
**(Sam)  
**I'm alive**

(Both)  
**All I need is half a chance, **  
**a second thought, a second glance **  
**To prove, I got whatever it takes **

(Artie)  
**It's a piece of cake**

(EVERYONE)  
**To stand out, above the crowd **  
**Even if I gotta shout out loud **  
**'Til mine is the only face you'll see **  
**Gonna, stand out, staaaand out **

**Stand out! **  
**Stand out! **

**'Til mine is the only face you'll see **  
**Gonna stand out **

(Britney and Mike)  
**'Til ya notice me**

A standing ovation and constant applause was what they got. The judges had to legit calm the crowd down so the next school could go

The New Directions ended up winning Sectionals that year which surprised noone

* * *

Puck drove Rachel to her house so she could get a few things cause she was staying with him for the rest of the weekend and since it was a four day weekend she will be staying a little longer.

The fact he was parked in her driveway wasnt suspicious though considering he also had Santana and Matt in there too giving them rides home.

Rachel rushed in with San by her side

"Im starving" Santana griped. She hadnt eaten since lunch.

"You can see if theres something in the fridge while I go pack" Rachel told her and she nodded and went to the fridge while Rachel went up the stairs.

A note on the counter caught her eye so of coarse she went over and read it but wish she hadnt

**Dear Rachel,**

**I realize your father and I havent been around a lot but we have just been soo busy with work and when we finally get off we want to relax and going to a house with a child wasnt what we deemed as a relaxing environment. We are however now ready to take care of a child...  
This is hard to tell you but that child is not you. We have already messed up greatly with you and we are deeply sorry but we believe there is no fixing our relationship. Leroy and I have adopted another baby whos mother is a very talented woman kind of like yours was. Your eighteen now and are ineligable for foster care so I think now is as good a time as any to be on your own. We need you to move out of the house as soon as possible because we have sold it. You will notice we have packed bags for you and they are ready in your room. We just wanted to make the process easier and quicker for you. I know it will be scary on your own. I dont know if you knew this but your mother is dead which means you will have to learn how to take care of yourself without help. This will be the best for all of us. Call it a new start for a better life. You do have money in your account but it will be terminated as soon as you graduate so use it wisely and get what you need done. I know youve always wanted to go to NewYork so enjoy it there and become a star like you always wanted. This is goodbye for good. Once again we are deeply sorry for not being the best parents but you still grew up to be a wonderful young lady that would make any parent proud. We hope this child turns out the way you did. Goodbye Rachel and remember to take care of yourself.**

**-Hiram and LeRoy**

Santana wiped tears from her eyes after she was done reading. How could they do that to her best friend. Thats when she remember the part about the bags and realized Rachel must already know. She turned quickly and saw her friend standing in the doorway looking at the note in her hands

"Is that for me?" she asked in a small voice

Santana nodded and winced when Rachel grabbed it from her knowing it wasnt going to be good. She watched as her best friends eyes scanned the paper and how tears welled in them. When she was done she watched in horror as Rachel dropped to the floor on her knees and started sobbing.

Santana went to hug her but Rachel just threw her arms at her to get her off not wanting her near her. Santana was at a loss so she did the only thing she could think of, she ran outside to Puck.

Puck was confused and worried when he saw Santana run out of the house with tears streaming down her face. He and Matt both jumped out of the car concerned. When she got to them she was gasping "They left. Kicked her out"

Puck understood immediately and rushed to the house while Matt tried to calm Santana down. He found Rachel where Santana left her sobbing on the floor. He immediately took her into his arms ignoring her squirms and protests until she finally gave in and and clung to him for dear life. "They replaced me and left" she gasped out

"You need to calm down baby before you have a panic attack" he soothed

She looked at him with tear filled eyes and knew he was right. She slowly calmed herself down and just handed him the note.

He read it and rage grew inside him at each word. How could someone be so heartless. Why have a kid if you truly didnt want one. He honestly feels bad for the new one. He or she is probably gonna be one fucked up teen.

"Do you think your okay to go to the car now?" he asked trying to contain his anger not wanting to upset her further

"I-I ne-eed to pa-pack" she stuttered "t-to move ou-out" she hiccuped

"Dont worry about it we'll come back" he told her and lifted her bridal style taking her out to the car

"Is she okay?" Santana immediately asked running to them "Why are you carrying her? Did she pass out? Is she breathing?"

Puck didnt know what to say. Because she obviously wasnt okay. Luckily Rachel spoke up.

"Im fine San just tired" she told her tiredly burying her face in Pucks shoulder.

He put her in the back with San and Matt sat up front. He was worried about Rachel too and didnt really want to leave when Puck pulled up to his house but he knew he had too.

Rachel had fallen asleep in the back seat with her head on Santana shoulder who had one arm around her stroking her hair. They dropped San of second and she demanded he get Rachel to call her immediately when she wakes up and also she was going to ask her parents if she could move in with her.

When they got to Pucks apartment he gently lifted and and took her to bed laying her down gently. He undressed her slowly trying to not wake her up and and changed her into one of his shirts. He changed also and slid in next to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Noah" she mumbled to him quietly

"Yes baby" he answered

She turned to face him "Thank you"

he sighed and kissed her softly "Sleep baby we'll deal with this tomorrow"

SHe nodded and snuggled into him and they both fell into a restless slumber...

**SO Drama! And will Matt find the way Puck handled to situation suspicious for a teacher? How will the Gleeks reacts? Where will Rachel live?**

**REVIEWWWWWWW**

**And sorry about the lack of updates I was just super busy with Finals and all but now im on break so I will have a lot more time.**


End file.
